staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości i Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (18) - serial przyg. USA 08:40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:05 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 09:35 Mała Syrenka - serial anim. 10:00 Turyści w potrzasku (1) - komedia USA 1998 10:50 Nowe przygody Flippera (6) 11:40 Kolejka - lista przebojów 11:55 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera - film popularnonaukowy Polska 12:05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - program przyrodniczy Polska 2002 12:25 Sekrety zdrowia - program medyczny 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu (25)- program publicystyczny Polska 2002 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Magnez - program rozrywkowy 13:40 Słoneczny patrol (30) 14:25 Britney Spears w Las Vegas (2) 15:00 Tajemniczy świat ogrodów (2) - serial dokumentalny Kanada 2000 15:30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 16:00 Co Pani na to? - program publicystyczny 16:30 Moda na sukces (1602) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania (171) - serial obycz. 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport i Pogoda 20:05 Cyrulik syberyjski - melodramat Francja/Rosja 1998 21:35 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - program muzyczny 22:25 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 23:20 Łowcy wrazeń - film fantastyczny USA 1999 00:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 01:20 Randall i duch Hopkirka (3 i 4) - serial sensac. Wielka Brytania 2000 03:00 Noc z Muppetami 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Spróbujmy razem 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak milość (62) - serial obycz. Polska 2002 09:50 Nieznane siły przyrody (5) - serial dok. Wielka Brytania 1999 10:25 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10:45 Sławny Jett Jackson (4) - serial dla młodzieży Kanada/USA 1998 11:15 Arka Noego - magazyn 11:40 Flintstonowie - film animowany USA 1965 12:05 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (9) - serial przyg. Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1998 12:55 Wszyscy kochają Elżbietę - film dokumentalny 13:50 Podróśe z Euro - felieton 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (410) - telenowela 15:05 V Biesiada weselna na bis (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muz. Polska 2002 17:00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 17:30 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny Polska 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 V Biesiada weselna na bis (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:55 Kraj sie śmieje (2) 20:45 Podróże z Euro - felieton 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram i Pogoda 21:35 Fatalna namiętność - thriller USA 1997 23:40 Uśmiechnięty gliniarz - thriller 01:30 Akcja! (11) - serial kom. USA 1999 01:55 Mayrig znaczy mama (1) - film obyczajowy Francja 1991 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 07:00 Fragiessy 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Czerwony pies Clifford 08:00 Aktualności 08:15 Tacy sami 08:55 Pogoda dla działkowców 09:00 Wieża 09:30 Kurier (co godzinę do 17:30 i od 20:30 do 21:30) 09:45 Świat 10:10 Rozwiązywanie pytania 10:20 Książka dla dzieci 10:35 U siebie 11:35 Góry ognia 12:45 Reportaż tygodnia 13:00 Motoświat 13:35 Podaj cegłę 14:05 Zaproszenie 14:35 Siedem szczytów 15:05 Muppet Show 15:40 Z życia kościoła 16:00 Diagnoza 16:45 Kabaret Afera 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Regiony kultury 18:30 Speed 19:00 Polska liga - koszykówka 20:00 Telekurier 20:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:15 Sportowa sobota 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Instytut Benjamenta, czyli sen, który ludzie nazywają życiem 23:45 Kurier 00:00 Sportowa sobota 00:30 Sekrety kobiet (1, 2) - serial Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chieć 7.30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Smocze opowieści 8.30 Piesek Poschini 9.00 Dziwolągi 9.25 Młody Herkules - serial USA 9.55 Disco Polo Live 10.45 Paczka szczęścia - film USA 12.45 Titanic - film USA 14.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj TY 15.00 4 x 4 15.30 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.35 Miłość czy kochanie - serial USA 17.25 Apetyt na miłość 17.55 Jezioro marzeń - serial USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Bar: gorące krzesła - widowisko rozrywkowe z elementami reality show i telenoweli dokumentalnej 21.15 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Społa - serial pol. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.45 Bar - wyniki 22.00 Licencja na zabijanie - film ang. 0.25 Konflikt interesów - film USA 2.05 Samo życie - serial pol. 3.05 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.50 Telesklep 7.20 tv.onet 7.50 Punky Brewster - serial USA 8.15 Laboratorium Dexter'a 8.40 Zorro 9.05 Młody Robin Hood 9.30 Tele Gra 10.30 Automaniak 11.00 VIVA Polska 13.00 Big Brother - Bitwa 13.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hood'a - serial USA 14.40 Ananasy z mojej klasy 15.55 Kto Was tak urządził? 16.25 Adopcje 16.55 Legendy Kung Fu - serial UA 17.55 13 Posterunek - serial pol. 18.30 Ale plama 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Big Brother - Bitwa 21.05 Droga do gwiazd 22.10 Żywy zapornik - film USA 23.55 Opreracja Wieczność - serial USA 0.55 Zabójcze piękno - horror USA 2.35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 06:00 Rudzielec (20) - serial anim. 06:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (1) - serial anim. 07:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Randki ze śmiercią (1) - film dokumentalny 08:30 Muppety i ich goście (1) 09:00 Rudzielec (21) - serial anim. 09:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (2) - serial anim. 10:00 Czasem lepiej być kobietą (2) - serial kom. 11:00 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (26) - serial przyg. 12:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Samotni zabójcy - film dokumentalny 13:00 TV4 kropka.pl - program internetowy 13:25 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:50 Ci wspanialli mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach - komedia 16:00 Tajne przez poufne (14) - serial kryminalny 16:50 Nowe wcielenie (5) - serial sensac. 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Informacje sportowe 18:02 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Tylko dla lotni - film przygodowy 20:00 Lepiej się powieść - komedia 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo 3 (5) - serial kryminalny 22:50 Wokanda - program dokumentalny 23:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:50 Gargantua - film fantastyczny 01:40 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn TVN 7 7.15 Telesklep 8.30 Magiczni wojownicy 8.55 Dragon Ball 9.20 Kosmiczna krecjata 10.00 Więzy rodzinne - film USA 11.35 Tele Gra 12.35 Drugi start - film USA 14.20 Przetrwać w Arktyce 15.15 Tenbit GSM 15.45 Czynnik PSI - serial USA 16.35 Kochane klepoty - serial USA 17.25 Kumple - komedia USA 19.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial USA 20.00 Kiedy Henry poznał Salty - komedia USA 21.45 Hooper - film USA 23.35 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 0.30 Koszmiczne pośy - film USA 1.50 Tenbit GSM (30 min.) 2.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 82 - Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Anatol też lubi podróże; film dokumentalny Roberta Tekielego 08:35 Skansen w Łowiczu; program Mai Kossakowskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Dzieło arcydzieło; magazyn dla dzieci 09:45 Pandora i Platon; odc. 6 /12/ - Miłość z gwiazd; serial animowany prod. greckiej 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Profesor Osadczuk - reportaż G. Gołębiewskiego 10:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 11:00 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 11:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 565; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 566; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Klan; odc. 567; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 6 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 14:10 Od przedszkola do Opola; Big Day 14:45 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 15:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Andaluzji; powt. 15:30 Hiszpańsko-Polska Konferencja Gospodarcza - reprotaż Agaty Konarskiej 15:45 Wojna domowa; odc. 12 /15/ - Monolog wewnętrzny; 1965 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Irena Kwiatkowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Musiał, Alina Janowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski 16:15 Katyń. Historia i przyszłość - program historyczny 16:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Profesor Osadczuk - reportaż; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 82 - Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 40 - Colargol w Afryce; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 6 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska; powt. 20:55 A wszystko to...Bo ciebie kocham - Ich Troje; stereo 21:45 Za sławienie Polski i polskości 22:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; powt. 22:35 Za sławienie Polski i polskości 22:50 Herbatka u Tadka; cz. 8; program Tadeusza Drozdy (STEREO) 23:35 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 00:05 Nie tylko o...; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 82 - Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 40 - Colargol w Afryce; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 565; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 566; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 567; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 03:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 6 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska; powt. 04:30 Herbatka u Tadka; cz. 8; program Tadeusza Drozdy (STEREO); powt. 05:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Profesor Osadczuk; powt. 05:50 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny; powt. 06:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Martin rycerz: Opowieści (6) - serial anim. 08:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (19) - serial anim. 09:00 Domek na prerii (66) - serial obycz. 10:00 Dotyk anioła (132) - serial obycz. 10:55 Martin rycerz: Opowieści (6) - serial anim. 11:20 Karolina i przyjaciele (19) - serial anim. 11:50 M Kwadrat - talk show 12:20 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa (3) - film dokumentalny 13:20 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:50 Remington Steele (70) - serial sensac. 14:45 Skarb templariuszy - poszukiwanie śladów w Kastylii - film dokumentalny 15:30 Kacper i przyjaciele (36) - serial anim. 16:00 Jak się robi... - reportaż 16:30 Spełnione marzenia - film obyczajowy 18:10 Krzyżacy (2) - film historyczny 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport, pogoda 20:25 Zdarzyło się jutro 3 (12) - serial fantast. 21:25 Pan wzywał milordzie? (6) - serial kom. 22:20 H.M.S. Defiant - film przygodowy 00:10 Pan wzywał milordzie? (6) - serial kom. 01:05 Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny Le Cinema 14.00 Jaskółki i Amazonki: Klub łyski cz. I (Swallows and Amazons Forever: Coot Club part I) film familijny, Wielka Brytania, 1984, 90 min. 16.00 Jak we śnie (Despues Del Sueno) dramat, Hiszpania, 1992, 104 min. 18.00 Twarz (The Magician / Ansiktet) dramat, Szwecja, 1958, 100 min. 20.00 Dokument. Sylwetki gwiazd: Emma Thompson, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Tajemniczy gość (L' Invite Surprise ) dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1989, 96 min. 22.30 Kika (Kika) komedio-dramat, Hiszpania/Francja, 1993, 112 min. 00.30 Z archiwum seksu: świat rozkoszy (The Sex Files: Pleasure World) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1998, 90 min. WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Puls sportu 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na pełnym morzu (28) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 11.45 WOŚP - Przystanek Woodstock 2001 12.30 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.50 Pożegnanie z Ugandą - film dokumentalny 13.20 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.40 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Stolice i metropolie świata - Jerozolima 15.30 Temat dla prezydenta 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Jak powstał film - program dokumentalny 17.30 Zrobione przez ludzi - film dokumentalny 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymac formę 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Muzyka z WTK 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Studio Sport 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymac formę 22.50 Zakończenie programu Rai 1 6.00 EURONEWS. Attualità 6.35 CUORE. Serie Tv. 7.30 MA CHE DOMENICA?!? E’ SABATO! (EDIZIONE 2002 DE LA BANDA DELLO ZECCHINO) 9.20 L’ALBERO AZZURRO. Contenitore. “Un letto per dormire” 9.50 LA PROVA DEL CUOCO. Gioco 10.45 CHECK UP. Rubrica 11.55 ITALIA PIÚ MODERNA PER UNA EUROPA PIÚ FORTE. Attualità 13.30 TELEGIORNALE. Telegiornale 14.00 LINEA BLU - VIVERE IL MARE. Rubrica “Taormina” 15.15 SETTEGIORNI PARLAMENTO. Rubrica 15.45 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA. Rubrica 15.50 EASY DRIVER. Rubrica 16.20 RAIUNO SPOT. Rubrica “Un posto in prima fila” 17.00 TG 1. Telegiornale 17.15 PASSAGGIO A NORD-OVEST. 18.05 A SUA IMMAGINE - LE RAGIONI DELLA SPERANZA. Rubrica 18.20 TESORO MI SI È ALLARGATO IL RAGAZZINO. Film Tv 19.10 VARIETÀ. Videoframmenti 20.00 TELEGIORNALE. Telegiornale. 20.35 RAI SPORT NOTIZIE. Rubrica 20.40 STASERA PAGO IO. Varietà. 0.20 TG 1 - NOTTE. Telegiornale 0.30 ESTRAZIONI DEL LOTTO. Gioco 0.35 SANREMO ROCK FESTIVAL AND TREND. Musicale 1.30 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA. Rubrica 1.35 UN MARITO QUASI PERFETTO. Film (USA, 1996) 3.05 POLIZIOTTI D’EUROPA. Telefilm. Rai 2 6.10 CURARE L’ANIMA E IL CORPO. 6.20 L’AVVOCATO RISPONDE. Rubrica 6.30 ANIMA LIBRI. Rubrica 6.40 SPECIALE ANIMA. Rubrica 7.00 TG 2 MATTINA. Telegiornale 7.05 MATTINA IN FAMIGLIA. Contenitore. All’interno: 8.00 Tg 2 Mattina. Telegiornale; 9.00 Tg 2 Mattina. Telegiornale; 9.30 Tg 2 Mattina L.I.S.. Telegiornale; 10.00 Tg 2 Mattina. Telegiornale 10.05 SPECIALE EUROPA. Reportage. “ Le pensioni in Svezia” 10.30 RAIDUE PER VOI. Rubrica 10.35 TERZO MILLENNIO. Rubrica 11.20 MEZZOGIORNO IN FAMIGLIA. Varietà 13.00 TG 2 GIORNO. Telegiornale 13.25 DRIBBLING. Rubrica 14.00 TOP OF THE POPS. Rubrica 15.00 FELICITY. Telefilm. “ La decisione di Julie” 15.45 HORIZON. Telefilm. “ L’infiltrata” 16.35 DISNEY CLUB. Contenitore 18.05 SERENO VARIABILE. Rubrica 19.00 JAROD IL CAMALEONTE. Telefilm. “Pazzo” 20.00 ZORRO. Telefilm. 20.20 IL LOTTO ALLE OTTO. Gioco 20.30 TG 2 20.30. Telegiornale. 20.55 DELITTO IN PRIMA SERATA. Film thriller (Canada/Italia, 2000). 22.45 TG 2 DOSSIER. Rubrica 23.30 CAMPIONATO MONDIALE IBF PESI WELTER. “Piccirillo - Spinks”. Pugilato 0.35 TG 2 NOTTE. Telegiornale –.– APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA. Rubrica 1.05 BABYLON 5. Telefilm. “La conquista di Proxima 3” 1.45 ITALIA INTERROGA. Rubrica Rai 3 7.55 UN MONDO A COLORI. Rubrica 8.00 BABELE MAGAZINE. Rubrica 8.30 UN LUOGO CHIAMATO CINEMA. Rubrica 8.50 “CINQUEMINUTI” - UN MONDO A COLORI. Rubrica: Cinque domande a Igor Man 9.00 LA MUSICA DI RAITRE. 10.00 PRIMA DELLA PRIMA. Musicale. Regia di Silvia Pizzetti 10.30 TG 3 ITALIA AGRICOLTURA. Rubrica 11.30 GEO & GEO. Rubrica —.— TG 3 NORDEST. Attualità 12.00 TG 3 MEDITERRANEO. Rubrica 12.30 TG 3 / RAI SPORT NOTIZIE 12.35 AUTOMOBILISMO. GRAN PREMIO DI SAN MARINO DI FORMULA 1. Pit Lane Prove. Imola 12.55 AUTOMOBILISMO. GRAN PREMIO DI SAN MARINO DI FORMULA 1. Prove 14.00 TG 3. Telegiornale 14.50 TG 3 AMBIENTE ITALIA. Rubrica —.— APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 15.55 SABATO SPORT. Rubrica. All’interno: Atletica leggera. Stramilano 16.20 AUTOMOBILISMO. GRAN PREMIO DI SAN MARINO DI FORMULA 1. Da Imola 16.35 MEMORIAL D’ALOJA. Canottaggio 17.00 CAMPIONATO ITALIANO DI RUGBY. “Calvisano - Padova” 17.50 CAMPIONATO ITALIANO DI BASKET. “Cantù - Treviso” 19.00 TG 3. Telegiornale 20.00 OKKUPATI. Rubrica di società. 20.30 BLOB. Attualità 20.50 ULISSE: IL PIACERE DELLA SCOPERTA. Documenti. “ La forza dell’Impero” 22.45 TG 3. Telegiornale. 23.05 I DIARI DELLA SACHER. Contenitore. All’interno: —.— BANDIERA ROSSA E BORSA NERA. Cortometraggio biografico —.— IN NOME DEL POPOLO ITALIANO. Cortometraggio biografico 24.00 TG 3. Telegiornale 0.10 TG 3 SABATO NOTTE. Rubrica 0.25 TG 3 AGENDA DEL MONDO. Rubrica 0.40 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA Rete 4 6.00 ALEN. Telenovela. 6.40 MURDER CALL. Telefilm. “Giochi mortali” - “Virus letale” . Con Lance Fisk, Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie 8.10 TG 4 RASSEGNA STAMPA. Rubrica ® 8.30 QUINCY. Telefilm. “Piccole serpi” 9.30 IL TESORO DI DAMASCO. Miniserie 11.30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11.40 FORUM. Rubrica 13.30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14.00 LA RUOTA DELLA FORTUNA. Quiz 15.00 MEDICI. Rubrica “Storie di medici e di pazienti” Con Marco Liorni. Regia Susanna Fioravanti, Toni Verità 16.00 SABATO VIP. Rubrica 17.00 IL TRUCCO C’È. Talk show. 18.00 BRAVO BRAVISSIMO CLUB. Gioco 18.55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19.35 TERRA NOSTRA. Telenovela 20.15 LA FORZA DEL DESIDERIO. Telenovela 20.55 APPUNTAMENTO CON LA STORIA. Documenti. “La 2ª Guerra Mondiale” 23.05 PASSIONE MORTALE. Film thriller (USA, 1990) 1.00 TG 4 RASSEGNA STAMPA. 1.25 SU LE MANI, CADAVERE! SEI IN ARRESTO. Film (Italia, 1972)